LPU transcript
Transcript Larry Pops Up! (Pack 1) *L001.WAV: “Why don’t you ever record some WAVe files and stick them in this directory? You know, I could use some company.” *L005.WAV: “Never pleasure yourself with an industrial belt sander. Hey, I was young, okay?” *L007.WAV *L010.WAV: “Aren’t you ever gonna work?” *L015.WAV: “Did you go on vacation and leave your computer on again?” *L020.WAV: “Entropy ain’t what it used to be.” *L021.WAV *L024.WAV: “Hey. Who’s this ‘Al Lowe’ guy?” *L036.WAV *L037.WAV *L044.WAV *L051.WAV *L057.WAV *L070.WAV *L082.WAV *L086.WAV *L098.WAV *L099.WAV *L130.WAV: “Hey, how come we never play games? Especially Leisure Suit Larry. Y’know, Al Lowe tells me it’s a great game. Besides, I’m in it!" *L137.WAV: “See, the idea was, you’d like these lines so much, you’d buy my new Leisure Suit Larry game. Get it?" Add-On Pack 2 *L002.WAV:"You know; If you would record some wave files and put them into this subdirectory, I'll randomly play them for you." *L006.WAV:"Hello? Anybody out there?" *L014.WAV:"You're totally confused again, aren't ya? *L018.WAV:"If you gonna just sit there, can I use the car? *L025.WAV:"Hello! My name is Larry, Larry Laffer Damn, I love that line! *L040.WAV:"I went out once with this girl who was so ugly... How ugly was she? She was so ugly the next morning I gnawed off my own arm. Did I mention Coyote Ugly? *L048.WAV:"I get so tired of playing that dumb solitaire game in here. Don't you have any good games? *L056.WAV:"What do you say, tonight, we could have some drinks and pick up babes like we used to? Well, like you used to? *L060.WAV:"How come, I always have to wear the leisure suit?" *L062.WAV:"Hey, are you as horny as you look?" *L063.WAV:"Why not change my settings, so I talk all the time?" *L077.WAV:"Turn on the modem will ya... I need to make a long distance call. *L080.WAV:"Did you erase my directory of 976 numbers? *L084.WAV:"Do you know how long it's been since you've been out on a date? *L089.WAV:"You know... Size isn't everything. Is it?" *L095.WAV:"Rosebud." *L103.WAV:"What is with all the nudity in films these days? Where did it all go? *L109.WAV:"Isn't it time for cocktails yet?" *L110.WAV:"There are those who call me a sexist leering chauvinistic dinosaur. To which I say, "So what's your point?"" *L111.WAV:"I want to make it clear I do not endorse flagrant lust, nudity and immorality in entertainment. Unless, of course, it is a Leisure Suit Larry game." *L115.WAV:"You know what this place needs? A lava lamp, trust me!" *L131.WAV:"I'm brought to you by Leisure Suit Larry. Hell, I am Leisure Suit Larry." Add-On Pack 3 *L003.WAV:"Go get me some new lines, will ya? I'm growing tired of these, and I'm the one saying them. Same place you got these." *L009.WAV:"Aren't you ever going to come back to work?" *L0026.WAV:"Ahh, if it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all." *L033.WAV:"God... Do I have to pee..." *L034.WAV: Hey, what do you say we go for a little web crawl? What do you say, buddy? *L035.WAV: Are you supposed to have all these dirty pictures on your hard drive? ...and I do mean hard. *L038.WAV: Geez, who picked your Windows color scheme? *L041.WAV: Hey! Who farted? *L045.WAV: If you are going to keep doing that, at least pop open a window, huh. *L050.WAV: Hey, let me out of here! *L064.WAV: Fine, enough about me. What do you think of me? *L065.WAV: Hey buddy, I've got your hard drive right here. *L073.WAV: This statement is false. *L079.WAV: A pessimist says a beer is half empty. Me? I drink it. *L083.WAV: God, I'm horny. *L091.WAV: I'm ready my closeup, Mr. DeMille. *L101.WAV: God, I miss the sexual revolution. Of course, I didn't get laid then either. But at least then, I still had hope. *L106.WAV: Ahh, the 70's earth tones, deep pile shag carpeting, and vibrating beds were only a quarter. *L107.WAV: You know, there's just not enough glow-in-the-dark stuff these days. *L112.WAV: You know, there is more to life than just making passes at women. I just don't know what it is. *L132.WAV: This entertaining quote is brought to you by Leisure Suit Larry. Hey, that's me! Add-On Pack 4 *ANSWER.WAV: *L004.WAV *L008.WAV *L028.WAV *L030.WAV *L039.WAV *L043.WAV *L053.WAV *L055.WAV *L066.WAV *L071.WAV *L081.WAV *L087.WAV *L090.WAV *L094.WAV *L105.WAV *L108.WAV *L119.WAV *L120.WAV *L122.WAV *L126.WAV *L133.WAV *L138.WAV Add-On Pack 5 *L012.WAV *L016.WAV: "Don't you ever do any work?" *L023.WAV: "Time flies when you're totally confused." *L027.WAV: "I love you, man..." *L032.WAV *L042.WAV *L058.WAV *L059.WAV *L068.WAV *L069.WAV *L072.WAV *L075.WAV *L085.WAV *L092.WAV *L096.WAV *L097.WAV *L104.WAV *L113.WAV *L116.WAV: “Polyester: from the Latin words ‘poly’, meaning ‘parrot’, and ‘ester’, meaning ‘swimming movie star.’ So polyester really means ‘swimming movie parrot.’ Aren’t words interesting? Etymology is my life.” *L117.WAV: "I think women should be placed on a pedestal. 'Course, then it's also easier to look up their skirts." *L134.WAV: "You know, I'm only doing this to get you to buy my new game." Add-On Pack 6 *L011.WAV *L013.WAV *L017.WAV *L019.WAV *L022.WAV *L029.WAV *L031.WAV *L046.WAV *L047.WAV *L054.WAV *L061.WAV *L067.WAV *L074.WAV *L076.WAV *L078.WAV *L088.WAV *L093.WAV *L100.WAV *L102.WAV *L114.WAV *L118.WAV *L121.WAV *L123.WAV *L124.WAV *L125.WAV *L127.WAV *L128.WAV *L129.WAV *L135.WAV Category:Transcripts